mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Cage/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "There is no greater martial arts movie star than Johnny Cage. Films such as "Dragon Fist", "Time Smashers" and "Citizen Cage" have made him one of the most highly paid actors in Hollywood. But there is more to Johnny than even he knows. He is a descendant of an ancient Mediterranean cult who bred warriors for the gods -- warriors who possessed power beyond that of mortals. This legacy has made Johnny Cage a star. More important, it will aid him in the battle to come." Storyline Before the Mortal Kombat tournament begins, Johnny Cage meets Sonya Blade and tries to hit on her, much to her annoyance. In the first match of the Mortal Kombat tournament, Johnny Cage is pitted against Reptile, whom he assumes is merely an actor, by Shang Tsung after making insulting comments about Tsung's age. After defeating Reptile, he is ordered to face Baraka, who he believes is just another actor in make-up. Johnny defeats Baraka and is commanded by Shang Tsung to kill him. Initially taking this as a joke, Johnny, realising that Tsung is serious, refuses to do so. Afterwards, everyone begins to leave and Johnny is approached by Raiden and Liu Kang, who attempt to inform him of what will happen to Earthrealm should they fail to win the tournament. Johnny, however, doesn't believe anything that they say, stating that he is an actor, and only saves the world in movies. He then leaves to catch up to Sonya, in an attempt to ask her out on a date. Johnny finds Sonya on the bridge high above the Pit and continues to flirt with her. Frustrated by his persistence, Sonya attacks him. Johnny manages to subdue Sonya, but is astonished by her fighting ability. Shortly after, Kano appears and throws Johnny off of the bridge, but he is able to grab onto the edge. Kano, seeing that Sonya is "softened up" from the fight with Johnny, seizes the opportunity to finish her off. Johnny then leaps back onto the bridge, steps in and defeats Kano, earning the respect and gratitude of Sonya in the process. After Sonya helps an injured Jax escape Goro's Lair, and defeats Kitana, Jade and Kano in combat, the three of them walk away, leaving Sonya and the injured Jax alone. Then Johnny, Raiden, and Liu Kang appear. Raiden uses his powers to heal Jax, while Johnny explains to Sonya that Raiden is a God. Johnny, Sonya, and Jax agree to help Raiden. In Johnny's next tournament fight, he is defeated by Cyrax and eliminated from the tournament. Johnny then witnesses Liu Kang's eventual tournament victory, and is present during the celebration at the Wu Shi Academy. When the Tarkatans attack the Academy, Jax is knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Johnny is one of the Earth warriors who is seen standing over him. Jax learns of Sonya's capture by Shang Tsung, and all of the warriors proceed to the second tournament. While Liu Kang and Kung Lao are sent to free their Shaolin masters from the Tarkatans, Johnny stays with Jax and Raiden. After Jax defeats Baraka, Raiden receives another vision and teleports the three of them to the Armory. Johnny makes comments about his teleporting that has left the guys lost. He then starts questioning Jax about his relationship with Sonya and gloats that he intends to get together with her. Jax loses his temper and brutally assaults Johnny, but apologizes for his behaviour after defeating Jade who believed that the trio were intruders. Accepting the apology, Johnny continues to accompany Jax and Raiden to the Dead Pool where Sonya is being held prisoner. Jax defeats Sheeva while Johnny and Raiden defeat her minions. After freeing Sonya, Raiden orders Johnny to stay close to him, thinking he is the one who "he must win". Johnny is later seen along with Raiden in the Living Forest, as Raiden saves Smoke from the Lin Kuei cyborgs. After Sub-Zero is captured by the Lin Kuei cyborgs, Raiden holds back Smoke to prevent the cyborgs from taking him away as well. Johnny can be seen alongside Smoke during the events. As Raiden realizes that his earlier actions of sparing Smoke have led to the automation of Sub-Zero, he decides to speak to Kitana, to which Johnny replies, "Sure, let's go ruin someone else's life." When the Earth warriors approach Kitana in the Wastelands, she attacks and defeats both Smoke and Johnny. After Raiden tells Kitana to search in the Flesh Pits, the Earth warriors leave. They return to the Wastelands and find Jade, who moments earlier just defeated Mileena. Smoke attempts to fight Jade, believing Mileena (Kitana's clone) to be Kitana herself. After Jade defeats Smoke, Raiden talks to Jade while Liu Kang, Johnny, and Kung Lao chat in the distance, mainly consisting of the two monks belittling Cage. When Jade informs the Earth warriors of Kitana's capture, Kung Lao and Liu Kang go to free Kitana, while Johnny stays with Raiden to continue in the tournament. Johnny is later defeated and eliminated from the tournament by Ermac. Johnny returns during the Earthrealm invasion, fighting Motaro on The Street. Raiden intervenes and kills Motaro, altering the timeline to allow Johnny's survival. Johnny appears with the Earth warriors during their discussions and when they are ambushed by Lin Kuei cyborgs, who they successfully defeat. When Sindel emerges, she attacks and kills most of the Earth warriors, however Johnny, along with Sonya, survives the onslaught. When Raiden attempts to stop Liu Kang from attacking Shao Kahn, Johnny and Sonya arrive to witness Liu Kang being electrocuted. While Raiden tends to Liu Kang, Johnny and Sonya attempt to fight Shao Kahn, who easily blasts them away. After Raiden defeats Shao Kahn and the Elder Gods take Shao Kahn away for punishment, Johnny appears beside Sonya while Raiden tends to Liu Kang once again. Johnny, along with Sonya and Liu Kang´s body, is teleported away by Raiden at the end. Ending *thumb|250pxMortal Kombat (2011): "As the last remnants of Shao Kahn disintegrated, Johnny felt strange, as if he had lost control of his body. Suddenly, powerful energy burst forth, destroying everything around him. Johnny sought the aid of Raiden and Nightwolf, but their efforts did nothing to stop these random spasms of destruction. Desperate, Raiden transported Johnny to Seido, the Realm of Order, where he could be taught to control his power. Johnny Cage will transform into a warrior powerful beyond mortal imagining." Quotes *''"Alright! It's show time!"'' *''"Money Shot!"'' *''"Damn I'm good."'' *''"That's it? Ha ha!"'' *''"Here it comes!"'' *''"Watch this!"'' *''"Oh Yeah, Damn Right!"'' *''"And... Cut!"'' *''"He got Cage'd!"'' *''"I'm so pretty!"'' *''"What?'' "Massive Strike"? "Citizen Cage"? "Ninja Mime?"... None of those ring a bell?" *''"And I'm taking you down! I'm taking you down! I'm taking you out! I'm taking you out! And I'm taking you out...for dinner."'' *''"Man I LOVE those blades!"'' *''"Finish him? Yeah, right!"'' *''"Look guys, I'm an'' actor! I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military. Me? I got a date with a blonde. Ciao!" *''"Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress."'' *''"Step away from the lady!"'' *''"Fans think my moves are all wire works and special effects... Truth is... I AM the special effects!"'' *''"YEAH! Throw that on your... barby... Shrimp..."'' *''"Hey, looks like you found 'im. S'up, Sarge?"'' *"What should we do besides standing around looking pretty?"'' *''"Ready for your beatdown, Sunshine?"'' *''"What's a Goro?"'' *''"The wrestler guy with a cow skull on his head?"'' *''"Maybe you could try for even nearer next time?"'' *''"So what's the deal with you and Sonya, anyway? She is smokin' hot..."'' *''"He was busy hitting me in the face."'' *''"Um... Rai-dude..."'' *''"Sub-Zero? Call me crazy with a K... but didn't we see him die?"'' *''"You couldn't've seen that in one o' your hot flashes?"'' *''"What's Raiden got that I haven't got?'' *''"Jerks!"'' *''"Sure, let's go ruin someone else's life."'' *''"Liu Kang! Raiden! NO!'' Character Relationships *Entered the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Was the first contestant in the tournament and was pitted against Reptile. *Defeated Reptile. *Fought and defeated Baraka in the next match, but refused Shang Tsung's command to kill him. *Prompted Sonya Blade into attacking him after insufferably flirting with her. *Bested Sonya in a fight. *Saved Sonya from an attack by Kano and defeated him in combat, earning Sonya's appreciation and respect in the process. *Joined Raiden's forces to protect Earthrealm. *Defeated by Cyrax and eliminated from the tournament. *Brutally assaulted by Jax Briggs while searching for Sonya after bragging about his romantic interest in Sonya, but the two patched things up. *Engaged and defeated Sheeva's minions alongside Raiden. *Remained on Raiden's side during his quest. *Fought Kitana, alongside Smoke, but were both defeated. *Entered Shao Kahn's tournament. *Defeated by Ermac. *Fought Motaro during the Earthrealm invasion, but the fight was interrupted by Raiden, who later killed Motaro in order to defend Johnny Cage. *Joined the Earthrealm warriors to stop Shao Kahn. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the Earthrealm warriors. *Survived Sindel's attack along with Sonya. *Together with Sonya, they witnessed Liu Kang getting badly burned by Raiden. *Both he and Sonya attempted to fight Shao Kahn but were quickly subdued. *Assisted Raiden to restore Earthrealm after Shao Kahn's demise. Gallery Motaro johnny cage.PNG|Johnny Cage as he is killed by Motaro, as seen in Raiden's visions Reptile_defeated.png|Johnny Cage looks upon the defeated Reptile Baraka loses.JPG|Johnny Cage defeats Baraka Storymodemk9_1x6.png|Raiden and Liu Kang approach Johnny Cage Storymodemk9_1x8.png|Johnny Cage hits on Sonya Storymodemk9_1x9.png|Johnny Cage is thrown off the bridge by Kano Storymodemk9_1x10.png|Johnny Cage vs Kano Kung Lao joins the celebrations.JPG|Johnny Cage at Liu Kang´s celebration Cage annoying Jax.JPG|Cage questioning Jax about Sonya Jax and Cage patching things up.JPG|Cage and Jax patching things up after Jax defeats Jade Jade_and_the_Earthrealm_warriors.JPG|Johnny Cage, along with the Earthrealm warriors, find Jade Smoke_Attacks.png|Cage, along with Smoke, Jade and Kitana engage Sindel Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages